


Spiral Down

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-28
Updated: 2003-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: I dream of screams.





	Spiral Down

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Spiral Down

## Spiral Down

### by Rhetta

TITLE: Spiral Down  
AUTHOR: Rhetta  
**RATING: PG**  
DISCLAIMER: The 'X-Files' belong to Chris Carter, 1013, and FOX. Think of this as a friendly loan. SUMMARY: That would be telling.  <g>  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: For the Ikebana Challenge. 

* * *

I dream of screams. Soul-wrenching cries of fear. Heart-shattering yells of pain. Quiet sobs of desperation and hopelessness. 

I wake to silent accusation. To eyes filled with hate. Motions laced with grief. And a heavy blanket of guilt that covers everything with a suffocating darkness. 

I pushed away all those that mattered to me. All those I loved. All those that could have saved me. 

I wanted the answers to everything. The keys to open every door. The Truth. No matter what it cost me or anyone else. 

I deserved what I got. 

Now I'm surrounded by lies masquerading as Truth. By choices made that can never be taken back. By Truths that carry a price no one should ever have to pay. 

I've become what I hated. What I thought I could never be. 

My days are filled with a futile search for redemption. For forgiveness from those I love. 

My nights are filled with screams. I can't tell which are mine and which are hers. 

I don't think it makes a difference anymore.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Rhetta


End file.
